


Shaving

by vespertineflora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Shaving, desperate housewives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, freshly human, has an awful lot to learn and mucks up his first time shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

After about a week, Castiel looked quite scruffy. His facial hair had moved past peach fuzz and was heading towards homeless guy beard and Dean thought it was about time Castiel had a lesson in human grooming. That morning, when he went out on their typical grocery run, he picked up a new razor for Cas.

When he got back, he found Castiel in front of the laptop in the library, a cord running up to the headset over his ears, his eyes staring intently at the screen. Dean set the razor down on the table next to Castiel and gave him a pointed look, until, some moments later, Castiel pulled his attention away from the laptop, took off the headphones, and looked up to him.

“You need to shave,” Dean told him.

Castiel looked a little bit surprised at that, but took the razor into hand, set the headphones on the table, and stood from his seat. 

“There’s shaving cream in my bathroom,” Dean said, wondering... did Castiel know how to shave? Angel magic had always taken care of the scruff before, and Dean often found himself surprised when it came to Castiel’s ability to function amongst humans. For as much as Castiel knew about humanity, there were definitely things he didn’t understand. He decided it couldn’t hurt to offer, “Do you need any help?”

Castiel replied, “No, I believe I understand the concept. You apply the lubricating cream, drag the razor across the skin, and it removes the hair, correct?”

Okay, so shaving really wasn’t difficult at all when you put it like that, Dean supposed. “You got the gist of it. Just be careful not to cut yourself and give me a call if you need help.”

With a final understanding nod, Castiel walked off, and Dean went to put away the rest of the groceries.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel hadn’t emerged from the bathroom and Dean was starting to worry. He swung by his bathroom door and knocked, asked Cas if he was alright... but Cas just asked for a few minutes more, so Dean shrugged and left him. 

About five minutes after that, Castiel finally appeared in the library... his face still as fuzzy as when he went into the bathroom.

Immediately, Dean’s eyes narrowed in confusion, his brow furrowing. “What the hell, dude? What have you spent the last half hour doing?”

Castiel tilted his head a little bit, his own eyes narrowing at Dean. “Shaving. That… is what you instructed me to do.”

“But you still got all this-” Dean used his hand to gesture to his own face. “-going on."

Castiel's eyes seemed to light up brilliant blue with understanding then, his pink lips falling open as he went, "Oh. You were referring to my facial hair!"

Dean's jaw dropped, his eyebrows shot up and he stared at Cas for a good long moment as he tried to figure out what the hell Castiel had thought he'd meant, tried to determine what exactly he HAD shaved, and for some reason, the thought of Castiel shaving THAT area flustered him more than he might have thought. It was a moment before he regained enough composure to splutter, "Cas, where the hell DID you shave?"

Of course, Dean couldn't have known that Cas had spent the last seven hours marathoning Desperate Housewives. He couldn't have known about the various commercials and ads that had popped up while Castiel was watching, advertisements for makeup and lotions and clothes and lingerie and, of course, shaving accessories for women.

So Dean didn't know what to think or expect as Castiel lifted his leg up onto the seat and pulled up the leg of the sweatpants he'd fallen in love with for lounging around the bunker to reveal his perfect, and almost eerily smooth, shin and calf, such a contrast to the hairy leg Dean remembered from the bee-incident a couple years ago.

Dean was dumb stricken for a good long minute and Castiel decided to fill the silence with an explanation, "This is what the humans do in the commercials for shaving products."

"Women, Cas," Dean clarified, trying to wonder when Castiel had seen a commercial like that, glancing at the laptop, and trying to figure if he could blame Sam for this, "That's what women do. Women shave their legs, men shave their faces."

"Oh," Castiel replied absently, his fingertips moving to drag across the skin of his leg, a thoughtful look on his face. "That seems like a rather… arbitrary distinction. I do actually enjoy the effect though, I must admit."

Castiel's words and the sight of him running his fingers over his leg like that made Dean suddenly wonder if Cas's skin felt as smooth as it looked, but before the thought could do any more than cause an obscene blush to splash across his face, Dean spat out, "Cas, that's not the poi…" He interrupted himself with a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Come on, just forget about it. Drop the leg, we're gonna get this done right this time."

As Dean crossed the room, put a hand on Cas's shoulder, and helped steer him to the bathroom, Cas let him, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
